Between Us
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: kibum menyesal karena dirinya dia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga gadisnya, hidupnya dan kebahagiaanya yang kini telah tertidur nyenyak dalam tanah/" berjanjilah jika kau akan terus hidup kyu, berjanjilah padaku" /aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri asal kau bisa hidup dan bahagia meski tanpaku, Cho Kyuhyun/" aku mencintaimu, sangat"/ KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA. (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Antara Aku, Kau, Angin dan Awan**

 **main cast : Cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, kim yesung dan wu yifan.**

 **Warning : GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **Seoul, 2025.**

Mendung bergelayut rendah di atas langit dengan sedikit awan hitam yang berarak terbang perlahan terkena hembusan angin yang tak akan lama lagi berubah menjadi beberapa bulir air mata langit tang akan jatuh membasahi bumi. Seorang pemuda tampan beewajah pucat itu kini terduduk dengan raut wajah sedih dan penuh penyesalan, terlihat sangat menyedihkan terpekur menatap tanah basah yang tersaji di depannya dengan tatapan kosong seakan tidak bernyawa lagi.

" inilah akhirnya...apakah ini akhir yang kau harapkan, kibum?! kau, aku ataupun yifan kita bahkan tak bisa memilikinya, selamanya kita tak akan bisa memilikinya, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita..." ucap laki-laki bersurai emo bermata sipit-kim yesung- menatap sedih pusara tanah basah yang telah berhasil merengkuh sang pujaan hati bersamanya dan hanya menyisakah rasa sakit yang mendalam, mata sipitnya terlihat basah den bibirnya terlihat bergetar berusaha menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan lolos sebentar lagi.

" tidak seharusnya kita bersikap egois, tidak seharusnya kita membuatnya khawatir seperti itu, kau bodoh kibum...bahkan kita lebih bodoh dan idiot, kau tau apa yang di inginkannya dan kau meninggalkannya...dalam sakit...aku membencimu, tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena tak bisa melindunginya..." bisik yifan menatap langit mendung dengan setitik air mata yang mulai mengalir deras di pipi pucatnya. Awan hitam semakin melingkupi area pemakaman itu dan menambah kesan suram karena aura kesedihan yang menguar dari ketiga pria yang masih setia pada tempatnya tanpa pernah ada niat untuk beranjak ataupun pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang kini sedang tertidur nyenyak dalam tanah dengan tenang meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam mengores hati ketiga pria itu.

" ini salahku...ini semua salahku...harusnya aku yang pantas mati, kenapa kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, jangan hukum aku seperti ini! maafkan aku...aku...sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu...jangan pergi...aku mencintaimu" raung kibum akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat kesedihannya sementara bulir air mata itu satu persati terlihat meluncur mulus di atas pipi pucat pemuda itu yang menatap tanah basah di depannya dengan penuh perasaan dan memeluk tanah merah itu seolah tak pernah berfikir jika pakaian mahalnya akan terkotori oleh tanah pemakaman. kini yang ada di hatinya hanya ada rasa sakit, kesedihan dan penyesalan. Mendengar tangisan dan teriakan kibum~ laki-laki berwajah kosong sejaj tadi~ sementara kedua laki-laki yang berdiri dengan kokoh di belakang kibum terlihat limbung dan ambruk kemudian dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskan dengan dirinya, mereka bertiga menangis kencang saling bersahutan seolah tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihan mereka karena kehilangan sang gadis yang seakan meruntuhkan dunua mereka dalam sekejab bahkan mereka tak berusaha untuk menahan kesedihan mereka lagi dan membiarkan tangis mereka berkumandang di setiap area pemakanman itu. Terlihat ketiga pria itu menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan, menangisi seseorang yang telah pergi dari hidup mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak berapa lama airmata langitpun turun deras membasahi area pemakaman namun ketiga laki-laki itu terlihat acuh seolah meresapi setiap rasa sakit di dada mereka seakan tidak perduli jika tubuhnya ikut melebur bersama dengan air hujan, sedikit berharap jika air hujan akan mampu membawa serta kesedihan dan rasa sakit mereka. Mereka hanya ingin gadisnya kembali dan ingin meminta maaf serta menebus segala dosa mereka pada sang gadis. tapi mereka tentulah tau jika itu semua tidak akan pernah terwujud karena takdir sang gadis cukup sampai disitu dan sampai kapanpun takdir tak akan pernah bisa di rubah. Sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan bisa memutar dan membalikan sang waktu untuk mencegah tragedi yang merenggut gadis mereka dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Jika saja kibum tau ini adalah akhir dari cintanya, jika saja dia tau karenanya dia telah kehilangan gadisnya dan jika saja dia bisa memutar kembalu sang waktu maka kibum akan dengan senang hati menolak pertemuannya dengan gadisnya jika itu bisa menyelamatkan sang gadis, ya kibum rela jika dia harus kehilangan kenangannya dengan gadisnya asal gadisnya bisa tetap hidup hingga saat ini, karena kibum sangat mencintai gadisnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

R.I.P

Cho KyuHyun

Lahir : 03 ~ February

Wafat : 10 ~ Oktober

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **20 november 2016.**

" yak...bastard, lepaskan aku...kau ingin mati hah..." raung seorang gadis dengan raut wajah kesalnya menatap pemuda bersurai segelap malamnya yang kini menyengir dengan senangnya saat menatap raut wajah sang gadis yang terlihat sangat imut dengan wajah yang terlihat merah padam menahan kesal dan marah karena ulah jahilnya yang mengoda sang gadis.

" ck...kalian sungguh kekanakan sekali, berhentilah main-main dan segera selesaikan tugas brengsek ini, karena aku mulai bosan" ucap seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang menatap kedua makhluk beda gender itu dengan tatapan malas. Sementara kedua orang yang di tatap si pemuda bermata sipit itu kini terlihat malah asyik bergumul sengit, dengan si gadis yang sesekali melakukan tindakan anarkis pada si tiang tampan yang di anggapnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

" ya...ya...kyu, hentikan kenapa kau mengigit telingaku hah...ini sakit bodoh" sungut yifan si tiang tampan itu merengut kesal seraya memengangi dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa berdenyut sakut dan terlihat memerah. Sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali saat melihat pemuda tiang itu kesakitan dengan aksinya dan sedikit puas tentunya karena bisa membalas tingkah menyebalkan pemuda tiang itu. Membuat yifan sang pemuda tiang itu mendengus kesal berniat membalas gigitan menyakitkan kyuhyun.

" waaaa...oppa, hentikan si tiang itu, dia monster...aku tidak mau mati di tangan si monster tiang" teriak kyuhyun berlebihan seraya berlari senang dan bersembunyi di belakang yesung yang kini menatap malas kedua teman berotak setengah seperti teman-temannya itu, kyuhyun dan yifan.

" hentikan...kalian terlihat sungguhan konyol, ayo selesaikan ini, aku mulai lapar?!" ucap yesung santai seraya mendeplak kepala yifan keras dengan buku paket yang terlihat sangat tebal.

" yak...hyung...apa kau idiot, kau bisa membuatku gegar otak jika memukulku dengan buku idiot itu ckck, bagaimana jika aku jadi bodoh aoa kau mau tangung jawab" protes yifan tak terima menatap yesung dengan tatapan jengah. Yesung hanya berdecih menangapi ucapan yifan yang di rasa terlalu berlebihan itu sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan menyegarkan itu hanya bisa terkikik senang, sangat senang malah dan dengan sengaja memberikan sebuah applause untuk yesung dan sangat berharap sekali jika yesung bersedia untuk memukul yifan dengan lebih biadap lagi.

" ayo pergi makan, kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, lagipula aku bosan mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini" runtuk yesung yang merasa sia-sia saja mengerjakan tugas rumit ini dengan sikap dan tingkah kekanankan kyuhyun dan yifan. Bukannya selesai malah tugasnya akan semakin berantakan saja.

" baiklah ayo pergi aku juga lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan yangnyeom- tondak atau Dwenjang Jjigae sepertinya enak" ucap kyuhyun semangat merekomendasikan ayam kecap yang di bumbuhi wijen atau sup hasil dari fermentasi kacang kedelai itu pada kedua sahabatnya dengan semangat dan senyum ceria yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

" boleh juga, aku ingin makan yang hangat-hangat, ayo kita pergi" sahut yifan menyetujui usul kyuhyun dan terlihat sangat semangat serta menyungingkan senyum lebar membayangkan makanan itu membuat yifan baru menyadarinya jika dia memang sudah lapar sejak tadi.

Yesung hanya menatap kedua manusia idiot itu dengan tatapan malas namun tak lama kemudian terlihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat netra coklatnya melihat kyuhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengan yifan dengan berbagai celotehan riang saat membahas menu makanan yang terdengar sangat mengiurkan itu bahkan tak tampak di raut wajah kyuhyun ataupun yifan tatapan kesal dan marah bekas dari perkelahiannya yang lalu seolah perasaan itu sudah menguap dan hilang entah kemana bahkan kini mereka terlihat telah akrab kembali.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" aishh...dasar tiang bodoh bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal ini padaku, awas saja aku akan membuang kaos kesayangannya ke dalam kubangan lumpur dan membekukan si ace di lemari es, sial...nodanya tidak bisa hilang" runtuk kyuhyun marah-marah saat melihat dress berwarna putih yang di kenakannya terlihat kotor dengan setitik noda gelap di bagian paha karena kecerobohan seorang wu yifan yang entah sengaja atau tanpa di sengaja menjatuhkan sepotong yangnyeom- tondak ke atas pahanya dan yang lebib mengesalkan adalah si tiang idiot itu hanya menampilkan cengitan menyebalkannya saja, rasanua kyuhyun sangat ingin menonjok wajah tampannya hingga menjadi tak berbentuk lagi.

Merasa sia-sia Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar kecil sambil terus meruntuki si tianh tampan namun idiot itu masih sambil berusaha menghilangkan noda kecoklatan di dressnya dengan bantuan tisu. Saat tanpa sadar ada tangan kokoh yang merengkuh tubuhnya dan menengelamkan kedalam pelukannya membuat kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati aksi mengejutkan dari pria asing yang tidak di kenalnya kini memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun berontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan dan pelukan si pria asing itu, bahkan kyuhyun berniat melayangkan tinjuannya sampai sebuah suara dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar menyapa gendang telinganya membuatnya membeku untuk sesaat.

" aku mohon diamlah, kyu...hanya sebentar aku berjanji..." bisik suara berat milik si pria asing itu, entah karena apa tanpa sadar kyuhyun menuruti kemauan si pria asing dan berhenti melakukan pemberontakan bahkan otaknya terasa kosong mendadak dan jantungnya seolah berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat suara si pria asing itu berbisik lirih di telinganya dan yang lebih aneh adalah Kyuhyun malah terlihat sangat menyukai pelukan si pria asing itu entah kenapa saat mendengar suara sang pria asing itu membuat kyuhyun seakan melumer seakan tubuhnya menghianatinya dan berubah menjadi jely. padahal wajahnyapun kyuhyun tak tau karena si pria asing itu tan mengijinkan kyuhyun mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah si pria asing itu.

" ckck...hei ajushi, menyingkirlah kami ingin lewat, jangan bermesraan di jalan seperti ini dan menghalangi jalan kami, merepotkan saja" interupsi sebuah suara bernada jengkel tepat di depannya si pria asing yanb masih setia menyembunyikan tubuh mungil kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap saat ada seseorang dengan terang-terangan memergokinya, tatapan matanya yang mulai tertutup mulai terbuka lagi, sementara si pria asing yang di panggil ajushi itu terlihat mendongakan kepalanya menatapa dua bocah yang ada di depannya dengan ekapresi dingin. Namun ekspresi kaget yang tak biasa terlihat jelas terpancar dan tak bisa di sembunyikan saat mata dua bocah itu menatap wajah sang pria asing yang berdiri diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Mereka heran, kaget, terkejut bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat menatap wajah dingin si pria asing. Belum sempat mereka mengatakan apapun si pria asing itu menyeret tubuh seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

" ini gila...apa aku sedang bermimpi hah...?!" tanya sang pemuda yang bernama lee eunhyuk itu menatap temannya pemuda datar yang ada di sampingnya yang menatap punggung si pria asing dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan temannya, lee eunhyuk.

" hei...kibum, apa kau punya kembaran, tidak mungkin...wajahnya jauh lebih dewasa dari dirimu tapi demi tuhan kalian memiliki wajah yang mirip, apa kau punya seorang paman yang memiliki wajah sama persis sepertimu?!" tanya eunhyuk menatap kibum dengan raut wajah yang terkejut dan tidak percaya akan melihat kemiripan wajah sahabatnya dan si pria asing itu.

" tidak...aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang berwajah sama sepertiku?!" jawab kibum dia juga sebenarnya merasa sedikit terkejut saat pria asing itu menatapnya dingin bahkan sangat dingin seolah kibum dapat membaca nada peringatan dalam manik gelapnya, kibum juga tak menyangkah jika dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki paras sama persis seperti dirinya seolah melihat dirinya dalam pantulan cermin masa depan.

" lalu...aku yakin dia...wajahnya mirip denganmu hanya saja kurasa usia kalian yang sedikit berbeda" ucap eunhyuk lagi. Kibum juga penasaran kenapa pria asing itu memiliki paras sama persisi sepertinya. Ini bahkan sangat aneh.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ajushi...kenapa kau berlari, kau akan membawaku pergi kemana ajushi?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit bingung melihat punggung tegap si pria asing itu yang terlihat menunduk dalam. Terlihat jemarinya semakin merapatkan topi hitam yang terpasang rapi di atas kepalanya. Dengan secepat kilat si pria asing itu menarik tubuh kyuhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya. Seketika rasa nyaman dan aman terasa melingkupi sekujur tubuh kyuhyun. Sekali lagi membuat kyuhyun terkesiap kaget dengan perlakuan tidak biasa dari orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. namun kali ini dia tak menolak aksi mengejutkan si pria asing yang bahkan tak di kenalnya itu.

" kenapa...?! Kenapa kau menangis ajushi, apa aku telah menyakitimu?! Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?!' tanya kyuhyun saat merasakan jika tubuh si pria asing itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. entah kenapa rasanya kyuhyun ikut merasakan kesedihan si pria asing itu yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Si pria asinv itu semakin memeluknya erat.

" maafkan aku..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir si pria asing itu membuat kyuhyun sedikit tergugup di tempat, seakan ada sebuah palu raksasa yang dengan keras membobol dan menghantam keras hatinya, sungguh kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai permintaan maaf yang penuh dengan rasa sakit itu keluar dari bibir si pria asing yang sampai saat ini belum di ketahui bentuk wajahnya seperti apa.

" berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup kyu, berjanjilah padaku..." ucapnya dengan suara serak penuh kesedihan. Entah kenapa kyuhyun langsung menganguk mengiyakan ucapan aneh sang pria asing yang sama sekali tak di mengertinya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya mengiyakan apapun yang si pria asing katakan agar membuatnya lebih tenang, jujur kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai jika si pria asing itu menangis. Merasakan anggukan kepala kyuhyun membuat si pria asing itu semakin menengelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kyuhyun seakan menikmati kesedihannya dan kehangatan tubuh gadis itu setelah sekian lama dan sangat di rindukannya.

" terima kasih?!" ucap si pria asing itu, melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas pergi seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan melesat menjauh dari kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seakan tak rela melihat si pria asing menjauh darinya. Bahkan kyuhyun belum sempat melihat wajahnya, mendapati kenyataan itu entah kenapa hati kyuhyun seakan di remas dengan tangan yang tak terlihat hingga tanoa sadar jemari kyuhyun meremas dadanya keras berniat meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang hatinya bagaikan sebuah virua yang mematikan.

" hei...kyu, kenapa kau ada di sini hah...?! apa yang terjadi, katakan padaku kyu, kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya yesung khawatir bergegas mendekati si gadis bersurai coklat itu yang terlihat terpekur berdiri di pintu belakang restoran dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata.

" hah...aku menangis, kenapa aku menangis oppa?!" ucap kyuhyun balik bertanya seraya mengusap matanya yang ternyata memang basah. Yesung mengernyit aneh saat mendapati jawaban aneh yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun dan semakin di buat kalang kabut saat kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba mulai terisak keras tanpa alasan dan berteriak serta bertanya kepada yesung kenapa dia menangis dan kenapa dadanha terasa sangat sakit, meski bingung yesung menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukannya berharal si gadis itu kembali tenang, bahkan pemuda bersurai emo itu terlihat sangat bingung melihat sikap kyuhyun saat ini yang terlihat sangat aneh dan apa alasan gadis itu hingga membuatnya menangis dengan sangat keras dan terdengar sangat menyayat hati.

TBC

A/N : Maafkan lizz yang banyak publish cerita baru tapi lupa dengan cerita lama, sejujurnya liss bahkan gak pernah sekalipun lupa tapi mau bagaimana lagi di otak lizz terdapat banyak ide baru untuk FF baru dan lizz gak mau begitu aja menyia-nyiakan ide yang muncul karena jika gak lizz realisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan ide itu bisa menguap begitu aja dalam hitungan detik hehe jadi jika tidak muncul ide-ide FF baru di otak lizz, lizz bakal cepet kelarin semua FF lizz yanv masih bersambung^^

Oke di tunggu reviewnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

 **Between Us**

 **Cho kyuHyun, Kim KiBum**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 _ **" Bila kita sudah kehilangan sebuah tujuan untuk hidup masihkah ada alasan lain agar kita masih tetap bernafas, bagi seorang pangeran yang sudah kehilangan sang putri maka saat itulah akhir dari segalanya, begitupun denganku...tanpamu aku mati, Cho KyuHyun"**_

Seoul, 2025.

" hentikan...apa kau gila kibum?! Apa begini caramu untuk membalas semua yang kyuhyun lakukan padamu, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kim kibum" teriak yesung marah dengan sikap keras kepala kibum. Kibum bahkan terlihat sangat kacau. dia memutuskan berhenti bersosialisasi, berhenti makan dengan teratur, berhenti mandi, berhenti perduli dengan hidupnya dan bahkan tak mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik.

Kibum tak mengubris apapun yang di katakan yesung. Sementara matanya fokus pada tabung-tabung silinder yang ada di tangannya dengan berbagai cairan berwarna aneh.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cairan itu, apakah benda itu bisa membuat kyuhyun kembali hidup, apa kau sudah gila?! Apa kau sudah kehilangan pikiranmu hah...jawab aku kim brengsek" murka yifan menatap marah ke arah kibum dengan urat-urat yang mulai menyembul di pelipisnya. Saat mendengar ucapan menusuk yifan gerakan kibum terhenti, sungguh kibum sangat berharap jika memang tuhan dapat mendengarnya maka itulah yang kibum inginkan. Kibum hanya ingin kyuhyunnya hidup kembali.

" ya aku memang sudah gila Yifan...aku berharap dengan cairan ini aku dapat mengubah takdir kyuhyun...aku tak akan berhenti meskipun aku harus mati" ucap kibum kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya menatap yifan dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit di artikan, bahkan manik gelapnya itu terlihat tertutup oleh kantung mata yang berwarna hitam nyaris keunguan, terlihat cambang mulai muncul di wajah tirus kibum yang terlihat sangat tidak terurus entah sudah sejak kapan kibum berubah menjadi seperti itu. Bukan, kibum berubah menjadi seorang ilmuwan gila sejak kematian kyuhyun dan sangat terobsesi untuk membuat portal yang bisa membawanya agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal itu berhasil, brengsek...?!" umpat yesung tak sabar menatap kesal sekaligus khawatir kepada pemuda datar yang sungguh terlihat kacau yang ada di depannya itu.

" apa kau akan kembali ke hari dimana kyuhyun kecelakaan, apa kau ingin melakukan hal itu hah...kibum sadarlah itu tidak akan mungkin, alat ini belum sempurna kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri karena efek radiasinya, berpikirlah kibum kyuhyun pasti tidak menginginkan kau hidup seperti ini" ucap yesung seraya menguncang bahu kibum berniat menyadarkannya dari pikiran tidak warasnya kibum hanya bisa menunduk putus asa. Sementara itu yifan menatap kibum dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Yifan merasa kasian dengan pemuda datar itu tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia juga ingin menonjok wajah seorang kim kibum dengan sangat keras.

" tidak...aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk melenyapkan diriku sendiri yesung, aku akan mencegah diriku agar tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun, aku akan menjauhkan kim kibum dari hidup cho kyuhyun, kalau memungkinkan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri untuk ku tukar dengan kehidupan kyuhyunku" bisik kibum dengan suara seraknya, kini matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menampilkan keputus asaan.

" kau gila...kau sudah kehilangan otakmu kibum" ucap yesung menatap kibum tak percaya dengan jawaban dari pemuda datar yang dulunya adalah laki-laki tangguh tapi kini yang terlihat di matanya hanya seorang laki-laki sekarat yang terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan yifan tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengar penuturan kibum tentang pemikiran gila si datar menyedihkan itu, tanpa sanggup di tahan yifan berjalan menghampiri kibum menyeretnya kasar dan menonjok rahang kibum keras dengan air mata yang mulai berderai di netra coklatnya. Yifan ingin menyadarkan kibum dari kegilaan otaknya sendiri.

" kau...berhentilah bersikap memuakan, kim kibum" raung yifan berteriak marah sekali lagi menonjok kibum hingga tubuh lemah kibum jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Kibum bahkan tak berniat untuk membalas pukulan yifan dan hanya pasrah saja saat menerimanya, seolah membenarkan jika dirinya memang terlihat memuakan dan menyedihkan.

" lalu...katakan..katakan padakau, yifan apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hidupku saat ini tanpa kyuhyun, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku bertahan hidup tanpa harus kehilangan kewarasanku tanpa kyuhyunku" isak kibum tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan mulai menangis sesenggukan.

Yesung dan Yifan melihat Kibum dengan tatapan nanar, mereka sama sekali tak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang di lontarkan kibum padanya, bahkan mereka juga tak tau caranya bertahan hidup tanpa kyuhyun. sampai saat ini Yesung dan Yifan hanya mencoba berpura-pura menjadi kuat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Seoul, 2016.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam menatap kyuhyun yang kini makan dengan lahap tanpa sadar jika kedua pemuda itu tengah menatapnya intens. Yesung dan Yifan saling melirik cemas melihat gelagat aneh kyuhyun hingga tadi yang masih menangis dan meraung-raung menyedihkan kemudian terdiam dan tertawa keras setelahnya mirip seperti orang gila yang menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang terlihat sungguh mirip seperti idiot berpengalaman dan kemudian dengan sikap santainya mengajak Yesung dan Yifan yang saling melempar tatapan aneh padanya namun dengan cuek Kyuhyun melengang santai kembali ke arah restoran tempatnya tadi, kemudian duduk manis di kursinta masih dengan mata sembab dan memakan lahap makanannya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun memang aneh tapi Yesung dan Yifan tak pernah mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat membingungkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan seperti ini dan tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" hei...kyu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba, menangis seperti itu tadi?! Apa ada yang menganggumu?!" tanya Yifan lembut menatap kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tenang seraya memakan makanannya. Yesung hanya diam saja mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kyuhyun, bahkan yesung sendiri sangat penasaran dengan alasan kyuhyun menangis dengan sangat histeris tadi.

" tidak ada yang mengangguku!" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan Yifan mengernyit aneh, sungguh mereka tak mengerti dengan maksud kyuhyun, kalau tidak ada yang menganggunya kenapa dia menangis seolah ada orang jahat yang berniat menodainya. Lalu jika tidak ada yang menganggu kyuhyun apa alasan gadis itu menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan tadi.

" apa ada yang melecehkanmu, Kyu?!" tanya Yifan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Kyuhyun masih berusaha mempertahankan nada lembutnya.

" Tsk...sudah berapa lama sih kalian kenal aku, masa tidak sadar-sadar jika aku ini memang sudah aneh sejak lahir, menyebalkan sudah jangan tanya, makan saja lalu kita pulang!" sentak kyuhyun entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yifan padanya. sesungguhnya kyuhyun juga tidak tau alasannya kenapa dia menangis seperti itu makanya dia sangat kesal karena tak bisa menjawab pertayaan sederhana yang di tanyakan Yifan padanya.

" Tsk...kau ini jawab yang benar jika orang bertanya, kyu...tak taukah kau jika kami mencemaskanmu!" sebal Yifan menatap kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" apa?!" tanya yifan tak mengerti dengan tatapan kyuhyun yang di lemparkan padanya.

" memangnya siapa yang mengatakan padamu jika kau ini adalah orang, kau itu tiang dasar bodoh" ucap kyuhyun santai dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya saat mendapatkan teriakan bernada tak terima dari Yifan yang di katai tiang itu. Mendengar godaan Kyuhyun pada Yifan tak pelak membuat Yesung juga menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Samar-samar terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat itu. Di sana di dalam bathup terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar dua puluh enam tahunan menatap ke arah depannya dengan tatapan kosong penuh kesedihan, merendam sebagian tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena terlalu lama berendam di dalam air panas. Tampak setitik butiran air yang jatuh dari ujung-ujung surai kelamnya. Meskipun terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya namun seulas senyum kelegaan tak lama terlihat menyembul dari bibir pucatnya.

" aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu...syukurlah kau masih baik-baik saja" ucapnya penuh syukur dan butiran air itu meluncur bersama dengan air matanya yang menetes tanpa bisa di cegah.

" maafkan, aku jika keputusan egoisku ini akan menghancurkan masa depanmu, maafkan keegoisanku karena aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati karenaku, maafkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu" bisik seorang kim kibum yang kembali menengelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air hingga seluruh tubuhnya tak tampak.

Ddrrrttt

Ddrrrttt

Ddrrrttt

Kibum kembali menyembulkan kepalanya saat mendengar getaran kecil samar dari arah kamar tidurnya. Perlahan kibum bangkit berdiri membiarkan tubuh polosnya yang terbentuk tampak terekspos sempurna dalam pantulan cermin yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya. Kibum mengambil sebuah handuk besar dan melilitkan di pingangnya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidur ukuran king size itu menatap benda kecil berbentuk persegi yang bergetar hebat di sana.

Kibum memperhatikan sebuah wajah di layar ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip-kedip. Dengan tatapan datar kibum menekan tombol answer dan munculah sebuah hologram yang berpendar besar di atas ponsel pintarnya yang memperlihatkan dua buah wajah cemas dan kesal dua orang pemuda berwajah tampan di sana.

" yak...Kim Kibum kau ada di mana sekarang, kami memeriksa labmu dan mendapati semua barang-barangmu kosong di sini, jangan katakan jika kau sudah pergi dari sini?!" tanya Yifan mengeram kesal.

" Kibum, katakan apa kau sudah tidak ada di tahun 2025 saat ini?!" susul Yesung yang bertanya dengan nada tenang. Kibum menatap kedua teman sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

" Kim Yesung, Wu Yifan...maafkan aku, aku akan segera mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini, mungkin jika ini sudah berakhir kalian tak akan bisa bertemu dengan si perusak menyebalkan dan si datar dingin kim kibum, aku titip kyuhyunku pada kalian dan jaga dia baik-baik" ucap kibum menjawab serta menatap teman sekaligus rivalnya dengan tatapan menyakitkan kemudian mematikan sambungan ponsel pintarnya seraya melepas baterainya.

Kibum mendesah setelahnya, dia sungguh lelah.

" hei...kim kibum, apakah kau mampu membunuh dirimu sendiri, apakah dengan hal itu kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, Kibum masih tidak yakin jika keputusannya ini akan berakhir baik untuk Kyuhyunnya.

" jika aku tidak bisa hidup dan nyaris gila tanpamu, apa kau juga akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, Cho Kyuhyun?!" tanya kibum pada udara kosong di sekitarnya seraya mendesah pasrah.

Dan asal sekedar tau saja bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengenal Kibum secara langsung tanpa sengaja keberadaan kibum telah banyak mempengaruhi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan sangat, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyadarinya namun sebagian dari hati dan tubuhnya mampu merasakan kehadirannya, mungkin itulah penyebab kyuhyun menangis dengan histeris tempoh hari, bahkan kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan setelah pertemuanya dengan kibum yang datang dari masa depan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Yifan, Yesung...ya tuhan kalian ada di mana?! Gyaaaa..." teriak kyuhyun nyaring saat seorang siswa dari sekolah lain jatuh terjerembab tepat di depannya.

Nafas Kyuhyun seraya berhenti mendadak saat melihat ratusan siswa dari sekolahnya dan sekolah Paran hight school terlibat tawuran dengan sangat sengit, sekolah tepat di mana seorang kim kibum menuntut ilmu.

" sialan sekali si tiang dan si kura-kura bodoh itu, kenapa mereka melibatkanku dalam tawuran ini, ya tuhan...aku pasti mati" ucap panik kyuhyun seraya berjongkok dan merayap dari sudut ke sudut berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari teritory sekitar area tempat yang di jadikan ajang tawuran itu.

" awas saja jika aku mati di sini aku tak akan mengampuni kalian dan aku akan menghantui dan menyeret kalian untuk pergi ke neraka bersamaku, gyaaaa...astaga, sialan kau mengagetkanku brengsek" umpat kyuhyun terduduk kaget saat sebuah tubuh siswa dari Paran hight School jatuh di depannya dan dengan gerak reflek kyuhyun menendang wajah si siswa sial itu hingga dia jatuh terjengkang dan pingsan seketika karena tendangan mautnya, bahkan kyuhyun tak memperdulikan jika celana dalamnya terlihat di balik rok mininya.

" sial...sial...ayo kyu, kali ini kesempatanmu meloloskan diri atau tidak sama sekali, biar saja si tiang dan kura-kura bodoh itu mati sekalian" ucap kyu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menyumpai kedua temannya kemudian saat dirinya melihat celah terbuka untuknya meloloskan diri dari tawuran antar geng dua sekolah itu.

Kibum yang ikut terlihat dengan tawuran itu sempat melirik sesekali pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang hingga sebuah balok kayu besar melayang ke arah kepala kyuhyun membuat Kibum sedikit terkesiap kaget dan reflek berlari ke arah Kyuhyun namun belum sempat Kibum mencapai tempay dimana Kyuhyun berdiri seorang laki-laki yang separuh wajahnya tertutupi hoodie datang dan melesat begitu saja merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya membuat balok besar itu menghantam kepala sang laki-laki asing, laki-laki asing itu sedikit terhuyung seraya mendongakan kepalanya ke arah kibum dan.

Deg

kibum terdiam seakan membeku saat manik gelapnya bertabrakan dengan manik gelap milik sang laki-laki asing itu yang menatapnya dingin. Sebelum pergi laki-laki asing itu mengerakan bibirnya ke arah kibum dan menjauh dari area tawuran sambil menyeret tubuh sang gadis yang wajahnya sedikit memucat itu.

" sialan...siapa dia?!" tanya kibum geram sendiri.

" kibum awas belakangmu?!" teriak eunhyuk keras memperingatkan Kibum menoleh dan dengan cepat melayangkan tendangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Entah kenapa saat melihat gumaman laki-laki berwajah mirip sepertinya dan lagi-lagi datang dan menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sampai saat ini masih tak di ketahui siapa sang gadis itu membuat Kibum kesal setengah mati.

 _ **" menyingkirlah dan jangan mendekatinya atau kau mati"**_

Itulah kira-kira yang di katakan laki-laki asing itu pada kibum yang terdengar sarat akan ancaman membuat Kibum sedikit mendengus tidak suka.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun terus berlari dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dengan laki-laki asing yang telah menyelamatkannya itu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah taman sepi. Kibum melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun melangkah sedikit menjauh dan memuntahkan cairan kekuningan dari mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun bergegas menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" ajushii, kau tidak apa-apa, astaga kepalamu berdarah" pekik Kyuhyun menatap cairan merah kental berbau besi itu yang meleleh dari belakang kepala hingga ke leher Kibum.

" aku tidak apa-apa kyu!" jawab Kibum dan langsung ambruk setelahnya dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh besar Kibum hingga menengelamkan tubuh kecil gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu yang tampak sangat kesusahan menahan berat tubuhnya dan tubuh Kibum.

" jangan menangis?! Aku mohon jangan menangis" bisik Kibum dengan nada lemah dan sorot yang menyenduh menatap gadisnya yang kini malah menangisinya dan perlahan dunianya semakin mengelap bahkan teriakan histeris Kyuhyunpun tak mampu di dengarnya lagi.

" siapa saja, tolong kami...aku mohon..." teriak Kyuhyun panik seraya sedikit terisak mengamati wajah pucat Kibum yang kini sedikit ternoda darahnya sendiri.

Cepat kyuhyun merogoh saku jas sekolahnya mengambil benda persegi dan mendial nomor rumah sakit terdekat.

" sialan...kenapa di saat begini aarrrgghhh brengsek" umpat kyuhyun saat mendapati suara operator yang mengatakan jika pulsanya habis, cepat kyuhyun merogoh saku dan kantong kibum mencoba mencari ponsel laki-laki asing yang telah menyelamatkannya itu dan dapat segera kyuhyun mendial nomor rumah sakit terdekat. Tak berapa lama mobil ambulance sampai di taman tempat Kyuhyun dan kibum berada. Dengan sigap petugas rumah sakit mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membaringkan di tandu dan membawanya ke arah mobil ambulance.

" sebaiknya kau ikut nona" ucap sang petugas. Tanpa di suruh dua kali Kyuhyun bergegas memasuki mobil dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

" maaf nona, anda bisa mengurus administrasinya dulu sementara kami menangani pasien" ucap salah seorang suster setelah kedatangannya lima menit yang lalu sementara kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan mata yang bergerak liar menuju ruang gawat darurat di mana Kibum sedang di tangani.

" tenang saja kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya" ucap sang suster menenangkan saat mengetahui kecemasan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun dan setelahnya dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempat seraya mendesah pelan.

" aish...bagaimana caranya aku membayar, aku tak memiliki uang sedikitpun" melas Kyuhyun, namun setelahnya sebuah bola lampu terlihat menyala terang di otaknya, kemudian dia merongoh saku jasnya seraya mengeluarkan dompet Kibum yang tak sengaja di ambilnya saat mencari ponsel laki-laki itu.

" Astaga...aku bahkan tak pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini" guman kyuhyun takjub saat mendapati dompet tebal kibum yang berisi banyak uang tanpa menunggu kyuhyun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian administrasi sampai saat ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar ringan, langkah kyuhyun berhenti dengan tangan yang merongoh sakunya mencari keberadaan sang ponsel. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun saat mendapati sesosok wajah yang amat sangat di kenalinya dalam ponsel milik laki-laki asing yang tak di kenalinya itu.

" Yifan..." gumam kyuhyun sedikit heran kenapa bisa Yifan menelpon laki-laki asing itu, apa mereka saling mengenal. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun menekan tombol answer namun hal mengejutkan lainnya terjadi di depannya hingga membuat ponsel yang di pengangnya terjatuh saat sebuah hologram pemuda tiang dan si kura-kura bodoh itu tampak di depannya dengan begitu nyata.

" Kyuhyun..." kaget keduanya yang bahkan tak menyangka jika yang akan menjawab panggilannya adalah Kyuhyun, gadis yang kini menatapnya diam terpaku dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya seperti mereka.

TBC


End file.
